Well I'll be a Monkeys Uncle
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally and Snickers get lost in the woods, they meet some spider/simian aliens who are not as scary as they seem to be. Rated T for one OC being scared by another character. Fluff and cuteness in the end. No flames, please.


**(Here is where Ally meets Spidermonkey and Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad, and Mikey, and Snickers the dog belong to me. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Well I'll be a Monkeys Uncle**

* * *

"What a great time to go for a walk. What do you think, Snickers?" Ally asked her little Cavochon, and the dog happily barked with its eyes staring up admiringly at her owner. And it certainly was a great day to take her dog out, for the suns was setting on the horizon, leaving a lovely California sunset across the sky. Ally loved it when ever the sunset came, for she thought it was the loveliest thing she ever saw.

Just then, Snickers whimpered and backed away. "Snickers, what's wrong?" Ally looked at her dog and looked at what Snickers was looking at. In the distance, Bud, Chad and Mikey were coming down the street, but they were a couple feet away, so they had not seen here, but that didn't mean that they would see her after a few more steps.

"Come on, let's hide in the woods. They won't find us in here." Ally led Snickers off the street and into the woods, running deeper inside so that neither of the bullies would see her or her dog.

Hiding behind a bush, Ally held Snickers close to her and waited, listening to hear footsteps. To her relief, none of the bullies followed after them. Sighing, she got up and looked at her surroundings, but then she noticed that it was getting dark, and the dark was making it difficult for her to remember where she was.

Snickers sensed Ally's confusion and fear and nuzzled against Ally's leg, making the child kneel and pat the dogs head. "It's okay, Snickers. We'll just head to the Grant Mansion, and this forest might lead us there. I hope." Ally comforted Snickers as she lead her dog and walked for a while down the forest floor, hearing the sounds of crickets and locusts singing in the underbrush.

"It's getting dark a lot quicker, and nothing looks familiar." Ally said to herself, and Snickers whimpered in agreement. "Well, let's just keep going. Who knows, we might find one of your alien friends out here. I mean, when ever I don't show up at my house my parents will call Rachel and she will let one of the aliens know and they will go out looking for me." Ally pointed out.

After only a minute, Ally and Snickers found that they were now in pitch black darkness, and the sounds of strange hidden animals were heard, scaring the frightened group. Ally and Snickers were lost in the woods, and as they looked around, none of the alien friends where around.

"Oh, someone has to be out here."Ally told Snickers as she shouted out various names of her alien friends. "HEATBLAST! FOUR ARMS! STINK FLY! BIG CHILL! ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! RATH! DIAMONDHEAD! CHROMASTONE! ATOMIX! DITTO! WAY BIG! ULTIMATE WAY BIG! HELLO! ANY ALIEN HERE!" She called out. Snickers helped out by howling along as they kept on calling out in the night.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves and creaking of tree branches directed Ally and Snickers attention to the top of the trees. "Wildvine? Is that you?" Ally asked hopefully, but her hope turned into horror. A large, black and purple gorilla-like creature came close to the child and Cavachon, only this creature had green eyes, about six of them, and long spider-like legs growing from its sides. It looked at Ally and the dog with a look of anger and fury when it suddenly split its lower jaws and roared at them.

"AAAAAHHH! Run, Snickers!" Ally cried and she and her dog ran off, trying to get away. The gorilla monster was able to catch up by swinging from the branches in the trees, and then sprayed a web that tied up both Ally and her dog, and then the creature lifted them up by his web and he stared at them.

"Where is my little brother? I know you have him, huntress. Where is he?" he growled at Ally.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a huntress." Ally spoke, still a little afraid.

"You are lying. YOu have a hunting dog with you, so you are a huntress. Now, tell me where my brother is or you will face the consequences." the gorilla monster warned the littler girl as his mouth opened and his lower jaws unhinged again, growling at her and Ally started to cry.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" cried a high-pitched voice.

As Ally, Snickers and the monster looked toward the sound, a small monkey-like thing swung over to them. This monkey had four arms, and four large eyes, and had blue fur.

"Don't hurt the kid, she's okay." the little blue monkey explained, but the gorilla creature looked at the tiny monkey with astonished eyes.

"Spidermonkey? You're alive?" it asked.

"Of coarse I am, but please, put the...HEY!"

The monkey thing didn't have time to react at the gorilla wrapped its massive arms around the small body of the blue monkey.

"Oh, little brother. I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again. You have no idea how long it has been and how hard I tried to find you." The big gorilla/spider creature sobbed with happiness, but while this was going on, Ally took that time to get herself and Snickers free from the web and carefully climbed down the tree and ran off.

Spidermonkey, the blue monkey, managed to crawl away and brush his fur as he smiled. "I'm happy to see you, too, Ultimate Spidermonkey. But, that little girl and dog did not look that happy to see you." Spidermonkey spoke.

"But, that huntress and her hound were the ones that captured you on our planet." Ultimate Spiderminkey argued.

"What? That sweet heart isn't a huntress, she's a friend. A cousin to a human friend who has allowed me to stay at her home. And besides, the hunter that captured me was a lot taller and uglier." Spidermoney explained to his bigger brother. Just then, Spidermonkey looked down and saw that Ally and her dog were running away from them.

"Come on, let's try to settle things straight with the kid, and I'll explain everything when we catch up to her." The blue, four armed monkey said as he and his brother swung after the human.

"Hurry Snickers, I see them!" Ally urged Snickers to run faster as the simian creatures swung after her, the little blue one calling after them.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Hey! Stop!" Spidermonkey shouted as he managed to leap into the air and land right in front of the girl and dog. Ally shrieked and Snickers yelped as they fell down on their rear ends as the blue monkey came over to them.

"Hey, it's okay kiddo. Rachel sent me out to look for you after you didn't return to your home." Spidermonkey smiled softly as he helped Ally up to her feet.  
Just then, Ultimate Spidermonkey landed hard on the ground, causing it to shake, and Ally and Snickers ran behind Spidermonkey for protection. Spidermonkey only chuckled and cooed. "That's my brother. He can't help it if he looks scary, he's just older than me."

"Yeah, forgive me for being such a jerk earlier. I was only being over protective of my brother. And I'm sorry if I called you and your dog hunters." Ultimate Spidemonkey apologized, speaking in a soft, low voice so that Ally won't be scared of him.

"Well, why did you call me that in the first place?" Ally asked.

"You see, kid, I was captured by a hunter from our home planet of Aranhaschimmia. As I was held in one of the cells in this hunters spaceship, it was caught in an asteroid field, causing one of the wings to get hit and we crash landed here on Earth. The hunter managed to escape, and so did I." the blue chimp-alien told Ally.

"And I went in search of him, but had found no trace until I came here, but I'm afraid that my ship crash landed too, and it is way beyond repair. Now, I am stuck here with no home."

Ally saw that Ultimate Spidermonkey looked a little sad as he said this, and she suddenly felt so sorry for being scared of him. She decided to go over to him and gave him a big hug, nuzzling her face into his black, warm fur. Ultimate Spidermonkey was caught by surprise, but saw the affectionate offer and gave the child a big hug as well.

"You know, my cousin, Rachel Jocklin, has a home called the Grant Mansion, and she has some of the best alien friends you can not find anywhere else. If you like, I can show you the way." Ally suggested, now no longer afraid of Ultimate Spidermonkey.

"Are you sure that your cousin will accept me into her home?" the gorilla-alien asked.

"Sure she would. She lets me stay there, and this cutie pie comes over for weekly visits." Spidermonkey playfully explained, ruffling Ally's hair, making her giggle and Snickers bark happily when Spidermonkey patted her head.

"In that case, let's go!" Ultimate Spidermonkey announced and the two monkey brothers scooped up Ally and Snickers, and while they held on tight the aliens swung through the trees. Ally and Snickers were having a blast, holding on to their new friends, on a tree swinging trip to the Grant Mansion, where they would introduce the newest member, a member that was thought to be scary, but turned out to be a big softy and a great big brother for his little brother.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(And that's how Ally and Snickers meet Spidermonkey and his older brother, Ultimate Spidermonkey. I had a fun time doing this story and I hope you enjoy it as well. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
